An Arranged Marriage
by asphyxiated
Summary: What will our Severus and Hermione do when they're forced to marry? Based VERY loosely on the WIKTT Marriage Law challenge.


DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: My first attempt at a fanfic after reading tons of them. I'm sorry if this turns out horrible. Please read and review! Thanks.

**Chapter One**

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she walked briskly towards the library. Life was good. After many years of fighting against Voldemort, the war was finally won by Harry Potter. As a result, Harry attained an even greater status in the wizarding world, eliciting hero worship from almost everyone he came into contact with. Hermione pitied her best friend, knowing that all he ever wanted was to lead a normal life and get away from public scrutiny of his every move. However, everyone was much happier now. Knowing that their lives were not threatened by Voldemort any longer lightened up moods and the atmosphere around Hogwarts was considerably more relaxed.

As Hermione turned a corner, she noticed Professor Snape walking towards her. He took purposeful and large steps, while glaring at her intently. _There's the one person who doesn't seem any more cheerful than before. _Hermione thought to herself. Instead, judging by the look on his face now, he seemed to be in one of his worst moods. Hoping to avoid some sort of reprimand, she looked down and tried to hurry past Snape.

"Going somewhere, Miss Granger?" _No such luck,_ Hermione thought with an inward groan.

"I was just heading for the library, Professor Snape. Is there something wrong?" Hermione said, a tinge of sarcasm lacing her words.

"Don't be imprudent. 5 points from Gryffindor. No, don't give me that look either, Miss Granger. You deserved it," Snape sneered with satisfaction when Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "Your trip to the library will have to wait. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office. Now." Snape continued, almost smirking at this point.

Hermione could hardly control her anger as she glared at him with contempt. _Darn the man!_ He was still as mean as ever to her. Gods, how she despised him. She wondered why she ever defended him when Harry and Ron insulted him. Yes, he had played a huge part in defeating Voldemort. Sadly, he was still as much of a git as before. Knowing better than to snap at him, she whirled around and started in the direction of the Headmaster's office. After a few moments, she realized that Snape was following her. _What now?_ She thought and looked back at him, feeling highly aggravated.

"I am to see him too, Miss Granger. Please watch where you're going, you wouldn't want to bump into anybody." Snape answered her unspoken question.

Reaching the gargoyle that indicted the Headmaster's office, Snape stepped forward and spat out the password, "Fizzing Whizzbees," as if it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. They stepped onto the staircase and very soon, they were in the office.

"Ah. Severus. Miss Granger. Thank you for coming. Please, have a sit." Professor Dumbledore directed them towards two sofas. He sounded happy enough, but the twinkle was missing in his eyes, Hermione observed.

"I'd rather not. Albus, what is so important that I had to be called away from my making of the Wolfsbane potion? The full moon is fast approaching, you know." Snape asked, looking very irritated.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But I have a matter of utmost urgency on my hands. It concerns both Miss Granger and yourself," Dumbledore then turned to Hermione and said gently, "Miss Granger, I trust that you know of the new Law enacted by the Ministry?"

"Y… Yes. I do," Hermione stammered. She had no idea why this concerned her at that point of time. "The Law states that because of the loss of many lives after Voldemort's demise, low birth rate and alarming rise of the number of squibs in the wizarding society, unwed 18 to 45 year-old muggleborn wizards or witches, or those of half-muggle parentage, will have to marry an unwed wizard or witch of pure blood families. This is to prevent pureblood inbreeding, which has produced a high number of squibs. A list of every eligible wizard and witch has been issued to all individuals listed. Only the pure blood wizard or witch is allowed to propose. All offers of marriage must be made through the Ministry. Marriages are to take place two weeks after the first offer has been received. Two children will also have to be born of that union within five years of the marriage. Failure to comply with the law will result in the confiscation of the individual's wand." She recited, feeling quite pleased with herself for remembering the Law so well.

"Very good, Miss Granger. As expected, your memory has served you very well indeed." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. All this time, Snape was silently observing the situation.

"But Professor Dumbledore, how does this concern me? I won't turn 18 until next year," asked Hermione, getting impatient and exasperated.

"That's the problem, Miss Granger. Do you remember using a Time Turner in your third year to get to your many classes?" At the nod he received from Hermione, he continued, "Yes. Well, it appears that you used it so often that you've added almost a year to your life. Thus, you're officially 18 years of age."

Stunned of words, Hermione could only stare at Dumbledore. _This couldn't be! _She thought with horror. _How could she be 18? She didn't use the Time Turner that much! Or did she? _Hermione felt a headache coming on and groaned.

"I am aware this is a horrid situation to be in, Miss Granger. Nevertheless, this is a Law and you must comply. As your parents have passed on during the war, I'm to be the one who oversees the offers of marriage that you receive. This is the list of the eligible wizards and witches," Dumbledore passed her a thick roll of parchment sealed by the Ministry of Magic emblem. "The Law may have just been enacted yesterday, but you have already received two offers."

Snape decided that he has had enough. "Albus, I still don't see what's the point in my being here. Obviously this matter involving Miss Granger does not concern me in the slightest."

"Oh, but it does, Severus. You see, one of those offers was from you."


End file.
